Various forms of communication are possible through packet-based networks, including data and voice. For example, voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) implementations enable voice traffic, such as telephone calls, to be carried over Internet protocol (IP) communications networks. This allows voice calls to use the reduced transmission cost associated with packet switched networks to carry information once exclusively carried over more expensive conventional circuit switched networks. For example, during a VoIP call, the voice signal from a user is compressed and packetized using one or more of a variety of applicable protocols so as to be suitable for being transmitted using a packet switched communications network to a called party. When the VoIP packets are received at their destination, the voice signal is decompressed before being played to the called party.
VoIP subscribers interface with the VoIP network using VoIP subscriber terminal equipment. VoIP subscriber terminal equipment may include cable modems, digital subscriber line (DSL) modems, set-top boxes, multimedia terminal adapters (MTAs), analog telephony adapters (ATAs), wireless or wireline phones incorporating ATAs or MTAs, or any like component (e.g., ADSL modems, SDSL modems, optical modems, ATM modems, wireless modems, etc.) including other terminal adapters. These subscriber devices are an integral part in providing content and communications to and between subscribers.
While service providers strive to avoid problems that affect subscribers' service, problems sometimes arise. At these times, it may be helpful to reset or change the settings of an affected subscriber's terminal equipment. Conventionally, the ability to remotely diagnose and correct problems associated with subscriber terminal equipment has been limited. For example, when a subscriber experiences a problem with his or her subscriber terminal equipment, the subscriber is required to identify the problem and to call (using an alternate device) the VoIP service provider. The VoIP service provider may then instruct the subscriber to manually reset the subscriber terminal equipment in order to clear the problem. In extreme cases, the VoIP service provider may be required to send a technician to the location of the subscriber terminal equipment to diagnose a problem. Requiring intervention by a technician and relying on the subscriber to identify problems results in dissatisfaction of VoIP service providers and ultimately, subscriber migration between service providers.
Accordingly, in light of these shortcomings, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for remotely evaluating and controlling VoIP subscriber terminal equipment.